


How They Met

by Moonfire810



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, au where no one dies, this was longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: How Kimbr and Gladio met. It wasn't really amazing as you would think, a Glaive and Crownsguard meeting. Even more so when one of them is injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Kimbr and Gladio. When I asked the Discord that I am in for an idea, they said I should write about them meeting. So this was born.

It all started out with the Glaives returning from a horrible mission.

Nyx was covered in bandages from cuts and had a bruise forming on his jaw.  
  
Libertus was covered in more bruises than Nyx but had a bandage around his head from having a rock being thrown at him by someone. (No one was sure if it had been an accident or not and there wasn’t any idea of who threw it.)  
  
Crowe had a few small cuts and bruises but had nothing that required bandages. (She was also still making fun of the fact that Libertus and Nyx did.)  
  
Then there was Kimbr. Her blonde hair had bits of mud caked on it and twigs were tangled as well. There were some bandages on her arms and a large bruise was forming on her neck but other than that, she seemed fine.   
  
All the Glaives were currently sitting about, nursing their injuries in one of the main rooms near the training grounds. So it wasn’t any surprise when some of the Crownsguard started to show up and help out with some of the wounded.  


A familiar face then appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Wow Kimbr! What happened to you?” It was Prompto, one of the Prince’s friends.   
  
Prompto walked over and crouched next to the other blonde her currently had one of her legs propped up on the other bench across from her and her other leg dangling off the bench she was currently sitting on. The coat of her uniform was wadded up behind her head and was being used as a pillow while she leaned against the wall that was behind her.  
  
“Daemons.” She simply said. “That is what happened Prompto. Fucking Daemons.”  
  


“They certainly didn’t seem to do a number to you, compared to the others.” Another voice caught her attention.    
  


Of course after hearing those words, Nyx and Libertus both looked over saying “I heard that!” In unison.    
  


Kimbr just ignored them, as did Noctis. Prompto on the other hand? He decided to stick his tongue out at them. He was such a child at times.

  
“Hello your Majesty. What brings you to this side of the castle?” Kimbr raised an eyebrow at the figure who had appeared behind Prompto only mere moments before.   
  
“Prompto  **_was_ ** hanging out with me before he ran off because he heard the you were all back from a mission.”    
  
Kimbr flashed a grin, one that was identical to the one another Gahlad Glaive would give.    
  
_ (Cough, Libertus, Cough)  _

“Well, I guess we’re just more interesting.”    
  


Of course then Cor showed up with a few other Crownsguard. Drautos stood from where he had been, he had been helping one of the newer Glaives who had been badly injured, and exchanged a greeting with The Immortal.   
  
“We heard you had multiple injured and thought we could help out.” Cor said, looking over the room.    
  
There were many Glaives who had been injured but it was nothing new, they always were. It was just the fact that there were SO many that had been injured. Normally, at the very least, about three to five Glaives would get injured when they sent out about 15. Well they had sent out about 20 and 17 came back with injuries.    
  
“That’s very nice of you Cor. We’d appreciate it.”   
  
Cor looked back at the other Crownsguard and nodded over his shoulder, signaling for them to go help.   
  
“Awkward much?” Nyx whispered to Libertus and Crowe, which caused him to get hit by Crowe.   
  
“Ow! What the hell?” He looked at her with an annoyed look on her face and she just glared at him.   
  
The Gahlad Glaive quickly shut up. God, she was almost as scary as Kimbr when she was mad.

  
One Crownsguard rushed over to Kimber quite quickly. It was Sethos! One of her dear friends.   
  
“Kimber!” The dark haired man gasped at the sight of her. “What in the world happened???”   
  
“Daemons.” Kimbr, Prompto and Noctis all spoke at the same time, causing Kimbr to crack a smile and a small laugh.    
  
Sethos just shook his head and looked through his first aid kit, trying to find what he need to tend to the small cuts that littered Kimbr’s body.    
  
The blonde haired woman let her eyes closed and a sigh escaped her lips. She could hear the chatter of Glaives and Crownsguards as the wounded were tended to and the conversation that Drautos and Cor were having, although she couldn’t really hear what they were talking about. She did know they were talking though.   
  
Then she could hear heavy footsteps approaching.   
  
“You missed training.” A gruff voice spoke, causing her to open her eyes once again.   
  
“Oh, right. Sorry about that Gladio.” Noctis looked over at the figure that loomed above them.   
  
It was clearly a Crownsguard. He had black hair that was styled in a mullet and a scar that went down almost all the way on the left side of his face and over his left eye. _ Gladio _ , Kimbr was assuming that was his name due to Noctis having said it, was still in uniform although she thought that was strange if he had just come from the training area if Noctis had missed some sort of training lesson.    
  
His amber eyes landed on her and her bright gold ones moved up to his. They stared at each other for a minute before he turned his attention to Sethos.   
  
“What are you looking for?” He asked.   
  
The smaller Crownsguard man glanced up at him while he continued to shuffle things around in the first aid box, clearly having trouble with finding what he was looking for.   
  
“Something to clean the small cuts she has. Don’t want them getting infected.”   
  
“Sethos, I’ll be fine.”   
  
“I highly doubt that Kimbr. You are a Glaive. Glaives are rarely  **_fine._ ** ”   
  
That caused Kimbr to mouth “Oh my god.” And roll her eyes before closing them one more time.  She questioned why she was friends with this man multiple times and this was one of those times.   
  
Gladio walked over to one of the other Crownsguards and borrowed the first aid kit they had. He quickly grabbed what Sethos had been looking for and grabbed a rag from the first aid kit that was still in Sethos’s hands.    
  
“You do know that there were like 5 other first aid kits. You didn’t have the only one.” Gladio’s voice was heavy but there was a hint of amusement in his words.   
  
A small giggle escaped Kimbr which caused all the eyes in the small group, that happened to be forming before her, fall on her. She opened an eye when she felt like she was being watched and wasn’t surprised when she found out she was right.   
  
“What?” She frowned. “Am I bleeding or something?” The Glaive put a hand to her face to feel for blood didn’t feel or see any when she pulled her hand away.   
  
“Did you just… giggle?” Prompto asked, his eyes wide with shock. He had never heard her giggle before and it was shockingly. . cute?   
  
“Did I?” She opened her other eye and looked at them all surprise. “I didn’t think I did…”    
  
“You definitely did. You giggled!” Sethos said in shock.   
  
“Why is this shocking?” Gladio asked as he pressed the cloth against the open bottle and quickly tipped it over to get some of the liquid onto it before setting down the bottle and putting the cap back on it.    
  
“Apparenlty I have never giggled before.” Kimbr said, before hissing in a breath when he started to clean one of the cuts on Kimbr’s shoulder. “Ow.”   
  
“Ow? I thought you were a Glaive.” He had a small grin/   
  
She pouted. “Are Glaives not allowed to say ow?”   
  
Gladio laughed. It was deep and rumbly. She could almost feel it happening since he was now sitting next to her as he tended to the cuts she had.    
  
“Oh, I don’t you two know each other.” Noctis said. “Kimbr, this is Gladio. He’s kind of my bodyguard and trainer.”    
  
Kimbr glanced at Gladio. Well that made sense for sure.   
  
“Gladio, this is Kimbr, she’s one of the best in the Kingsglaive. According to Dad and Drautos.”    
  
Kimbr rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m not one of the best. I’m just-” Her sentence was cut off as she hissed in another breath when Gladio started cleaning another cut. “-doing my job.”   
  
Gladio glanced down at her. “And your job involves getting cuts, a large bruise, as well as twigs and mud in your hair?”   
  
Kimbr flashed him a grin. “All in the line of duty.”


End file.
